


Small Haven

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cold Weather, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pining, Snow, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Reyes is studying him, watching his every twitch and shiver, not knowing he’s causing them more than the cold. He’s observing Jesse’s weaknesses, how vulnerable he is at the moment. And some part of Jesse loves it.“Come here,” Gabriel says, expanding his thighs and stretching one hand.“What?”“You’re freezing, Jesse.”“So?” Jesse asks, stupidly, as his bottom lip pouts.“Am I that ugly?” Gabriel jokes. “Don’t answer. Just come here, I’m doing this to save your ass.”Jesse hesitates; certainly not because his boss is bad to look at, it’s the total opposite. He’s perfectly carved in stone with sharp cheekbones and jaw. His arms are smoothly molded and strong enough to carry Jesse, which he has on multiple occasions. His chest is all plump and beautiful when he heaves shirtless and covered in sweat during sparring sessions. And Jesse is utterly in love with him. That’s why he hesitates.Or the one Gabriel and Jesse are stranded in a snowstorm.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Small Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tordarroch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/gifts).



> I participated in the McReyes Exchange this month, and this is my gift for the amazing Torra!
> 
> It's not necessary, but I just wanna say I was so happy when I got their name. They're an amazing writer, and their 'Colours' series is very close to my heart as I remember loving every part of it. <3

The shuttle vibrates as the door slides open. The wind enters like a hurricane into the cabin and Jesse holds on to a handle on the ceiling when his body leans back. Meanwhile, Gabriel stands beside him, still as a statue. They were approaching a mountain, with a train tunnel going through. Gabriel looks at him and places a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. “Feeling okay?”

Jesse nods and gives him a smile; it doesn’t feel convincing. “Ready to get this over with.”

“It should be quick,” Gabriel points out with a smile to encourage him.

“Then let’s get to it,” Jesse says, stepping closer to the edge of the dropship.

“I’ll keep track of you from above,” Rainer says through their coms.

“Copy,” Gabriel replies, then stares into Jesse’s eyes, and nods, a signal for him to be ready.

The train passes below them, silent, and blending with the snowy backdrop. Jesse winces to the horrible thought that crosses his mind. Slippery curved metal. Next to it, a cliff and death.

“I’ll be by your side, Jesse, trust me.”

Jesse looks back into his commander’s eyes even with the clear goggles in the way. Beautiful chocolaty brown under the moonlight, but enchanting mossy green under the sunlight. Both colors look lovely on him. And they hold so much trust and hope since the day he extended his hand to Jesse on the Deadlock Gorge.

Jesse smiles and gives his commander a thumbs up. Gabriel looks at the field below him and Jesse sees him taking in a deep breath before he jumps out. Jesse is right behind him. Even with the goggles on, Jesse’s eyelids flutter, wanting to close them by just the flurry hitting the rest of his face. He’s glad he didn’t bring his hat, it would be flying back to base on his own by now.

“Now!” Gabriel shouts and Jesse almost rips off the handle to pull open his parachute. They do it together and start to descend slower. The train rushes by under their feet, and McCree’s stomach flips; it looks like they’re gonna miss it.

They land on top of the second to last trailer and he pants. His shoes feel firm, they had been made for this moment.

“We gotta move,” Gabriel tells him, dropping his parachute backpack that is taken by the wind. “We’re approaching the tunnel.”

“Right behind you,” Jesse says, doing the same.

They jump in the space between the carts and Gabriel takes out a device he uses to unlock the door. Once inside, it's as if the wind has been cut as well as all the noise outside. Once the door is shut, it’s just them in a silent cabin filled with crates. Both take their goggles off and pull out another device that helps them detect bombs and other explosives. There was a threat of a bomb being taken on the train that would blow up once it passed by a museum. It would wipe out not only the guests at the museum, but also the people on the train.

“I’ll go check the next one,” Gabriel says, turning around to where they had entered. “Let me know if you find anything.”

“Will do,” Jesse replies, scanning one of the metal crates in front of him. Nothing dangerous so far.

The door opens and closes, announcing Gabriel’s departure. He looks back until he sees his boss enter the next cart through the foggy window to continue scanning. Even inside, a chill runs over his skin. It’s freezing where they had landed, in Sakha Republic, and Jesse wants nothing more than to be done and head back to base to lay under a warm blanket.

The cart goes dark. They have entered the tunnel and it would be like this for a minute or so. Jesse hears a sound from the other end of the cart and steadies his feet as he pulls out his gun. He can hear his own breathing as he tries to find anything in the dark. A quick thought reminds him of his equipment and he snatches a small flashlight from one of his pockets. Just as he turns it on, he hears an object roll on the floor. He follows a metal ball until it stops at his feet.

“Boss!” He calls through the coms just before electric shocks dance through his body. He can’t keep his grip on his revolver as the pain keeps his body twitching and he can smell burnt fabric. He can feel each shock to his bones, stronger by the second until he drops to the floor. The train has come out of the tunnel, but Jesse can’t find his attacker even through heavy lidded eyes.

“Jesse!” Gabriel’s voice keeps him from going unconscious right away. He turns on his back, groaning as his body screams. He sees the door opening, and Gabriel appearing, but then someone drops on him and strangles his neck. A second figure comes from behind.

“Gabe,” Jesse whispers, trying to reach for his gun.

Gabriel tries to fight them off, even manages to launch one off the train, and that’s when a third person runs and leaps over Jesse to help fight against Gabriel. He pulls Reyes inside and both start to attack him again. Gabriel takes out a shotgun and fires a round in one of the guys’ stomach. Two more appear out of nowhere and they crowd Gabriel. That’s when Jesse can’t fight it anymore and fades.

When Jesse starts waking up, a pain in his neck makes him groan and shift. His eyes snap open when he realizes he barely can’t. A light turns on and his eyes widened more when he’s eyes fall on Gabriel’s crotch, spread opened in front of him.

“Jesse? How do you feel?” Heat spreads through Jesse’s cheeks as he looks at Gabriel, who’s aiming a mini flashlight like his own down at his legs to keep both illuminated.

“My body hurts,” McCree replies and looks around, he presses his hands against the metal box that surrounds them, the thing that’s keeping both cramped. Gabriel with his thighs apart, feet ending on Jesse’s sides. McCree’s own legs are stretched out under Gabriel’s thighs. “What happened?”

“An ambush,” Gabriel answers, rolling his elbows. “They got you first, then me. I was knocked out and when I woke up, here we were.” Gabriel also looks around, moving the light around, as if there is much to look at.

“Have you been awake for long?”

Gabriel shakes his head. “They stripped us off of everything. Except this little thing.” Gabriel wiggles the flashlight. “Guess they felt generous.”

Jesse looks down at his own body, he’s only wearing his shirt and pants, not even his boots. Gabriel is in the same state; no weapon nor equipment, just his pants, socks and sinfully tight black shirt that clings to his chest like it’s about to be torn open between his pecs.

“Lay back a little, maybe I can open this,” Gabriel says, handing the flashlight to Jesse before pushing the lid of the box with his hands. “Maybe.”

Jesse nods and leans as much as he can back and a little lower, giving Gabriel some room. Reyes leans forward and pushes his hands some more. He frowns and shuts his eyes as he pushes as much as he can. His chest is almost on McCree’s face, all puffed and plump for Jesse to grab and lick. To bite and kiss.

Shit. No. McCree thinks and looks away. He yelps when Gabriel hits the lid with one shoulder, he does it again and again, but it doesn’t budge.

“Boss, I don’t think that’s gonna work,” Jesse points out. His eyes don’t leave Gabriel’s pecs as they heave.

“Well, we gotta try something.” Gabriel loses balance and falls forward, hands on each of Jesse’s sides. “If we’re still in the train, and that bomb really is on board too, then we’re as dead as everyone else.”

Yet Jesse couldn’t care. Dying in a small space, with no one but Gabriel surrounding him seemed like quite a divine way to go.

“If I can get my legs in a better…” Gabriel trails off and Jesse’s question chokes on his throat as the commander saddles his hips to have a better angle and a more solid hold on his body. He continues to try and break open the top, but it doesn’t seem to work. Not that Jesse was really paying attention as Reyes was almost swaying and kind of bouncing on top of him.

“Definitely not working,” Jesse mumbles, looking away as he feels his pants getting tighter and tighter.

“Definitely not—” Gabriel cuts off. Jesse can feel his commander’s gaze burning into him from above. “Sorry, if this bothers you.”

McCree doesn’t get to answer. The crate moves, one side first, and then the other. Gabriel slips and his head falls on Jesse’s chest. They try to shift into a more comfortable position, but it’s difficult as it seems someone, or a few people, are carrying the box. Gabriel bangs a fist to get some attention. It’s responded with muffled laughter and a harder shake.

They’re put down before the crate starts to roll and roll, tumbling down a ramp or hill. Gabriel and Jesse are bumping into each other; when the box falls upside down, Jesse’s knee hits Gabriel’s crotch, when it falls again Gabriel’s head hits under Jesse’s chin, making him bite his tongue. Finally, when it all stops spinning, they’re pressed to each other cheek to cheek, Gabriel in between Jesse’s thighs.

“What the hell was that?” Jesse asks, rubbing his jaw.

There’s a beep and the lid of the box pops, Gabriel pushes it the whole way and a cold breeze enters.

“Close it back down!” Jesse says, hugging himself.

Gabriel rises to look around, raising an arm to shield his face from the snowstorm.

“Can you see anythin’?” Jesse screams as the sound of wind blocks his ears.

“All white,” Gabriel answers.

McCree rises and scouts as well. He can only see the silhouette of a few bare trees, but it’s mostly all white snow. He’s quickly hit with a freezing wind. He continues to hug himself, keeping himself warm. He bumps back into Gabriel and can tell his commander is too warm compared to the weather surrounding them.

“We have to move,” Gabriel says, grabbing Jesse by his bicep. His fingers, bare yet soothingly warm feel great against Jesse’s skin. “They might come for us.”

“Is this some kind of sick, hunting game?” Jesse asks, bottom lip shivering at the end.

“Could be.” Gabriel gets out of the crate first and Jesse follows. Instantly, he wants to jump back in since his socks are certainly not meant to handle snow.

“Think I’m better off back in there,” Jesse points at the crate and Gabriel shakes his head lightly, a little amused.

Gabriel curls his lips, pondering about the move. That’s when the winds get stronger. He presses his teeth and looks around again. “Help me carry it!”

Both grab each end of the metal case and Jesse follows Gabriel until they stop near a tree. “If we get snowed in, we’ll have a guide up.”

“You actually want us in there?”

“There’s no way we’ll make it somewhere in this weather.”

Jesse looks as Gabriel opens the lid wider, motioning him to go first. Jesse quickly sits back into the crate and Gabriel does the same. “Are your socks wet?”

Jesse nods.

“Take them off, give them to me,” Gabriel orders as he also slips off his own socks. He covers the hatch of the crate with one and uses the other one along with McCree’s to keep the lid from closing completely. “It’ll leave a draft, but it’ll be better than being closed for good.”

Jesse nods and continues to keep to himself. His hands under his arms and even lifts his knees, trying to put as much distance between him and Gabriel, even if that’s the least he wants at the moment, especially after feeling some warmth from him. Though he starts to feel hot and embarrassed as Gabriel stares at him like he’s one of their target’s files. Reyes is studying him, watching his every twitch and shiver, not knowing he’s causing them more than the cold. He’s observing Jesse’s weaknesses, how vulnerable he is at the moment. And some part of Jesse loves it.

“Come here,” Gabriel says, expanding his thighs and stretching one hand.

“What?”

“You’re freezing, Jesse.”

“So?” Jesse asks, stupidly, as his bottom lip pouts.

“Am I that ugly?” Gabriel jokes. “Don’t answer. Just come here, I’m doing this to save your ass.”

Jesse hesitates; certainly not because his boss is bad to look at, it’s the total opposite. He’s perfectly carved in stone with sharp cheekbones and jaw. His arms are smoothly molded and strong enough to carry Jesse, which he has on multiple occasions. His chest is all plump and beautiful when he heaves shirtless and covered in sweat during sparring sessions. And Jesse is utterly in love with him. That’s why he hesitates.

But he slowly glides the short distance to Gabriel and settles between his legs. Jesse sits on his side, with his knees up to his chin, preventing any of their bottom parts from touching to avoid any awkward hard-ons that might occur. Gabriel wraps his arms gentle around Jesse, cradling him like a lover he thought he had lost. The hug becomes tighter when the breeze blows stronger and the crate becomes colder. There’s heat coming from Gabriel that tries to fight it off. His naked feet tuck deeper under Gabriel’s heated, meaty thigh. The position it’s a little awkward and very tight due to the small space, but Jesse’s trying his best to keep some kind of wall between them. It all goes up to shit when the metal becomes too cold for him and he’s trembling nonstop. Gabriel makes him turn around and face him so he can tuck his face on his chest or even hide it in the crook of his neck.

Even if the situation is one of the worse they’ve been, he can’t help but see the bright side of it, which is freezing to death in Reyes’ embrace.

“We’ll get through this,” he hears Gabriel say once, when Jesse’s fingers have gone numb holding on to Gabriel’s shirt. “Just stay with me, vaquero.” The sweet murmur makes Jesse hold on tighter.

He doesn’t know how much time passes, but the wind stops howling mercilessly. His joints hurt and it doesn’t surprise him if they have to cut off his toes and fingers.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asks.

“J-just da-dandy,” Jesse replies.

“I think the storm has calmed down.”

That’s a sign for Jesse to release Gabriel’s shirt, but he can’t bear moving away. Gabriel is not as hot as before, but there’s still a lingering heat there that Jesse wants to cling to. “We have to move if we have the chance.”

Jesse gets the hint and finally lets go. He shivers and hugs himself as Gabriel tries to open the box, but the snow has piled up on top. Jesse helps him and together they manage to open it. Luckily they’re not buried, the cover of the tree helped keep most of the snow away and they can step out of the case.

Jesse yelps to the first touch of snow under his vulnerable feet and says, “I-I’d rather g-go back inside.”

Gabriel smiles at him. A gentle smile that could encourage Jesse to fight a whole wave of enemies. “C’mon, vaquero. We have no way to call for help or shelter. I know it’s not easy, but it’s the only option we have right now.”

“I know,” Jesse sighs and gives a tentative step. Gabriel nods and starts off their walk.

The snow has cleared a little. The winds are not as strong as before and now they can see more than just the shape of trees. They landed on the train under a cloudy morning sky and are now walking under a hazy sunset.

The cold hugs Jesse again like death’s grip. “Y’know, I could stay in the box ‘n’ you push me around.”

“The more we stand here, the faster your ass will freeze,” Gabriel says, with a mocking tone even with the situation they face.

“You’ve mentioned my ass too many times today, boss. I know a way you can keep it warm.”

“By locking you up on the crate? Gladly. Move, or I’ll be the only one returning to base.”

Jesse snorts as he starts following Gabriel, with his hands under his pits and shoulders raised almost to his ears. The tip of his nose is already sharply cold. When a strong wind comes, Gabriel grabs one of Jesse’s arms to keep him steady, and basically uses his own body to shield Jesse from the curtain of snow hitting them.

Jesse looks back at the case they had been dropped in, already out of sight. If he tries to go back, would he even find it? The trail of their footprints vanishes in seconds. If either of them wander away, it would be a long time before they manage to find each other again. To that horrible thought, he steps closer to Gabriel, bumping his shoulder with his bicep. Gabriel drapes his arm over Jesse, giving him some of his strength to pull through. Jesse can’t help leaning into Gabriel; at the ribbon of warmth that wraps around him.

Jesse is forced down by the wind, falling onto Gabriel as they hit the snow-covered ground. In the low light of the sunset, he can see Gabriel’s stern expression, and when he’s about to get up, Gabriel stops him, pulling him down to press his face against his chest. Something brushes Jesse’s back, something big enough that could knock him down. When he looks up, he sees a broken tree branch tumbling away.

“Let’s keep going,” Gabriel says, and Jesse stands as quick as he can. Gabriel pulls him close again and they continue.

Jesse doesn’t know how much time passes; he can barely feel his fingers and his toes. Neither speak and Gabriel has lost his warmth, but he’s still going. McCree, on the other hand, could drop at any minute. Finally, Gabriel gasps. “Jesse! Stay with me!”

Jesse can’t help the small noise that comes out of him when he’s swept off his feet by Gabriel and carried through a smaller layer of snow. Jesse looks ahead and sees it, the shadow of a small house. A cottage; lights off and maybe abandoned, but it’s something. Gabriel takes him around the shed, where the door is, and puts him down. He watches Gabriel kicking the door open and then pulling Jesse inside. Jesse falls to the wooden floor as Reyes shuts the door behind, and blocks it with a long, thin wooden table. The inside of the cottage is also quite cold, causing Jesse’s body to continue shivering and his teeth clacking together.

Gabriel checks the switch near the door and groans. “No power.”

“J-just p-peach-chy,” Jesse says, curling up on the floor.

Gabriel picks Jesse up again. If the cold doesn’t kill McCree, it’ll be his own commander, carrying around like a bride or a victim he just saved. Like he’s about to be his.

He places Jesse down in front of a fireplace, quite a modern looking one which terrifies Jesse if it works on power. He’s relieved when there’s a pile of logs on the side. Gabriel leaves him for a moment and Jesse hears ruffling and drawers being pulled from behind. When Gabriel returns, he has a box of matches and lights up the fire.

“Are your clothes wet?” Gabriel asks over his shoulder, crouched down in front of the fire.

“My pants, a little,” Jesse says, rubbing his feet and feeling the ends of his pants.

Gabriel stays quiet for a few seconds and turns around as he says, “take them off.”

“W-what?” Jesse asks, the stuttering comes more from the surprise than the cold.

“We can’t be wearing wet clothes, McCree. Once they’re dry enough we can put them back on. You do have underwear, right?”

Jesse laughs breathlessly. “Your l-lucky I did the laundr-dry yesterday.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes before he leaves again.

Jesse’s joints hurt as he stands up and pulls his pants off, remaining in dark blue briefs. He sits back down, closer to the fire to start warming up his hands. Gabriel’s hurried footsteps fade in and before Jesse can look back, a bedsheet is laid on top of him. He clings to it for dear life, pulling it around him.

When his gaze ends on Gabriel again, he’s struck by the image of Gabriel in nothing but his own boxers as he pulls his shirt off. He continues the task of warming Jesse up nonchalantly, like everything’s normal. He grabs a folded, thicker blanket from the couch he must have brought in before undressing, and sits by McCree’s side, throwing the blanket over both of them. He takes one of Jesse’s hands and begins to massage it through his fingers.

“How are you so damn warm?!” Jesse can’t help the surprise in his words. He had felt Gabriel in the crate and outside, that warmth had ceased, but it was coming back.

Gabriel chuckles, and without taking his eyes off McCree’s hand he replies, “Enhanced Supersoldier perk. One I actually don’t mind.”

“Can’t say I do either.”

“Without power, the water is running cold, so there goes my idea of getting you into a warm shower,” Gabriel says and Jesse swallows. “But with blankets, we can manage. At least until the power comes back up, if it does.”

“And what you’re doin’ is helping too,” Jesse adds. His body begins to come alive again as a soothing feeling starts on his fingers. It was just nice. Cozy and gentle. Gabriel silently does the same with his other hand until he feels they are at a normal temperature. “It’s still so cold in here,” Jesse comments after a while of silence. Even with the fire and blanket, it won’t be enough in the long run.

Gabriel doesn’t say anything for a moment. His eyes wonder from Jesse’s hands to his and then at Jesse’s face before heading back down. Jesse chews on his bottom lip, loving Gabriel’s hands on him too much until Gabriel stops. McCree thinks about joking, about asking his commander to go on.

“I’ll be right back,” Gabriel starts, “I should check if there’s anything we can use in here.”

Jesse only nods before he’s left alone, with a blanket that now feels too big for him. Still he tugs it closer, wrapping himself in a cocoon. There’s more noises coming from the kitchen and when Gabriel returns, he has a small radio in his hands. “Runs on batteries.”

“Lucky for us,” Jesse says as Gabriel turns it on. There’s a rocky signal at first, but Gabriel works the dials and gets a clear voice. It’s a news report about the snowstorm and how it left a large majority of Sakha Republic without power. Though it could be restored again, there’s potential for another smaller storm, meaning the power will remain off until that one passes.

“I retract what I said,” Jesse mumbles, tightening the sheets around him.

Gabriel places down the radio and stands up again. “This house seems well equipped to be someone’s home. It’s at least a vacation house.”

“Who the hell would want to vacation in the coldest point of Russia?”

Gabriel laughs. “Beats me. But we will thank that person after we’ve rummaged through their belongings. There must be some clothes in the bedroom.” He’s off again.

It’s a minute or two before Gabriel returns, and Jesse looks up to him. He’s carrying what seems like two dark brown coats and a white sweater. “Found somethin’?”

“Unless you’re suddenly the size of agent Oxton, I doubt it.” He shows Jesse the small sweater that could fit half of him, or less. He feels suffocated just by looking at the tiny collar. Gabriel throws it on the couch and gives Jesse one of the coats. “The coats look promising.”

They’re big and made of wool, thick and warm even if they have been surrounded by cold temperatures. They won’t fit Jesse’s arms, but he can at least drape one of his shoulders. The more layers the better.

“I’m moving to the couch,” Gabriel says, grabbing the radio.

“Mind if I join you?” The soft looking couch sounds better than the stiff carpet under Jesse.

“Be my guest.”

Gabriel sits on one end, and Jesse close by. Feeling selfish for hogging the blankets, he leaves the coat over his shoulders and hands the thickest blanket to Gabriel, but the commander snatches the thinnest sheet. He also drapes a coat on him and places the radio on the night table beside the couch.

“What do we do?”

“We sit here, and wait for the second storm to pass. Then, hopefully, the power will be back on and we can call for help.”

“What do we do about our fellas in the train?”

“It seems it was all a set up to get us. At least I hope it was.” Gabriel rubs his chin. “I’ll keep my ear up in case they mention anything on the radio. If there was no bomb, the museum should be fine. And we can’t really take care of them without our gear and weapons. We’ll get them back.”

“We better. I’ve never had Peacekeeper out of my reach for this long. You? I don’t know why you want your guns back, you go through those every two missions or so.”

Gabriel shrugs. “I’m not attached to them as you are. Besides, it just shows the UN can afford a larger budget for Blackwatch, they just don’t want to. I’ll make them spend it somehow.”

Jesse grins and touches his chin. “In that case, I could say I lost my revolver, as long as we actually get it back.”

Gabriel mimics his devious smile. “I’ll see what I can do.”

The time passes slowly, but in a way, it’s not boring nor awkward. Jesse has spent many hours with Gabriel alone, whether it be during missions, waiting or planning, or in his office doing paperwork or even in roofs of base when they both need a time out from the rest of the world. At some point, he took the coat off and remained with just the sheet over him. Giving Jesse a great view of his commander’s toned stomach and sharp features highlighted by the fire as the flame flickers in his gaze.

The memory of Jesse, curled up and cradled in Gabriel’s arms returns as sudden and strong as the snowstorm that hits them. His rough yet gentle hands held him like McCree would crack and shatter in front of him. Jesse felt protected and cared for. Strong even if his body was weak at the moment. And even after that, out of the case, Gabriel tried his best to keep Jesse going. To get them both out alive.

He would do it for any other agent, Jesse thinks, as he tilts his head looking at Gabriel’s intense gaze set on the fire. So? That’s why you love him, don’t you?

It didn’t matter if Gabriel would do it for any other agent, for Jack, for Ana or Fareeha. What matters is that he would do it over and over again. He could have been walking on one leg and he would have still carried Jesse through the snow. Not many would have allowed Jesse so close to them, even in a situation like that. Yet, Gabriel felt comfortable enough to pull McCree into his heated embrace and help him get through it.

“What’s on your mind?” Gabriel asks, not turning his attention from the fireplace.

“I wonder if you’re still warm,” Jesse bites his tongue when he realizes it was a mumbled truth instead of a well-thought out lie.

Gabriel smiles and slowly turns his gaze to meet Jesse’s. “If you’re on the verge of freezing again, you’ll find out.”

Embarrassed, Jesse sits up quickly. “My pants must be warm by now.” His feet pitter patter softly, but rapidly to the center of the living room and he grabs his pair of pants. Thankfully, the legs are dry already so he can have something else on. He can feel Gabriel’s eyes all over him. On his curved back, on his toned calves and even his ass, where it lingers. He almost trips when one foot misses the hole.

“Careful,” Gabriel coos and Jesse turns around, pulling the pants the rest of the way. Reyes isn’t looking at him, but at the radio as he turns it on again and starts searching through the channels. Maybe he imagined the feeling of being watched and studied like a prey.

Jesse sits back on his side of the couch, wrapping himself in the blanket again. The woman on the station Gabriel stops on mentions the second storm has hit and will be covering the town soon enough. Jesse tugs the blanket on tighter, preparing for when it hits the shed. Gabriel stays unfazed and changes the station.

“Nothing on an attack so far,” Gabriel comments and turns the radio off. “Maybe it was in fact a way to get us out for them.”

“But why?” Jesse asks, shifting to sit straighter. “Did we have any beef with any Russian gang?”

Gabriel scratches his beard as he thinks. “Cursed Hands is notorious in these parts of Russia. They’re mostly thieves and have some charges for murder on cops and detectives. This is the first time we hear of a threat like this. Either they’re working with someone we do have beef with—”

“Or they wanted a shot at the big dogs to raise above other gangs,” Jesse cuts in, pointing his thumb at himself. “When I was in Deadlock we took on figures from around our turf. It started with local head detectives, owners of banks or museums. We even attacked a van of a pop singer once. Targeting people like that is a way to get noticed, especially if you get away with it. Those fools out there got us without weapons and barely clothes, and left us to die in a snowstorm. That’ll get some people to talk amongst them.”

Gabriel grins. “That’s why I wanted you in Blackwatch.”

“Thought it was for my good looks and charm,” Jesse teases.

“We’ll say it was a bonus that came along the way.”

McCree perks up.

“Your charm has gotten us information, I can’t deny you certainly have talents for that mouth of yours besides driving me crazy.”

McCree only scoffs and the windows rattle to the first hits of the storm. “Guess it’s time to freeze in hell again.”

Gabriel chuckles and lays lower, placing one hand behind his head. The thin blanket it’s just right on the spot that covers his nipples, poking at the sheet. They track down his abs, creating a neat path for Jesse to follow until it covers his crotch completely. A line of hair deliciously accentuates the area even more.

Jesse rolls off the couch and stands up to go to the kitchen. He searches through the fridge first, but there’s barely anything they can eat, much less cook. He checks the cabinets and finds some oatmeal bars and cookies along with pasta, a bag of rice and cans of soup. He’s not hungry yet, but it’s good to know they have some options if they stay for too long.

“Bingo,” he says when he finds a bottle of rum, already opened. He takes it out and shakes it, letting the sound of liquid against glass get Gabriel’s attention. “Here’s another way to warm up.”

Gabriel smiles and stands up, but he first goes to get his clothes. Jesse stays watching Gabriel as he bends down and lifts each perfect leg into his pants. When Gabriel straightens and buttons them, McCree turns away to look for some glasses. He only finds the regular kind, so he takes two and puts them on the counter. Reyes is beside him without a shirt, the coat back on his shoulders like a cape.

Jesse points at him. “You’re a freak of nature. How can you walk around here with just that on?”

“Does it bother you?”

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m cold and you’re not.”

“Told you, those chemicals did it. I’m embracing the few good things they gave me.”

Jesse shakes his head and pours a shot worth of rum on a glass before chugging it down. Gabriel does the same. “This actually helps.”

Gabriel hums after the first glass and serves another. Jesse serves his second, too..

“That’s enough for me,” Gabriel says, pushing the glass away. “We shouldn’t get completely wasted up here.”

“Yer right,” Jesse says, but still does half a shot and drowns it. He licks his lips, taking in any left over as he watches Gabriel pick up his shirt and check it. It’s only a little bit of alcohol he has taken, but it’s enough to get his gears going. To wonder if Gabriel will allow him close again. “Y’know…” He drawls and Gabriel turns his head around, shirt still in his hands. “No one has to know what happens here.” Gabriel faces him fully, eyebrow raised. “They don’t even know we’re here, exactly.”

“What are you on about?” Gabriel asks, not mad nor offended. If anything he sounds intrigued, adding fuel to Jesse’s nerve.

“I’m still wonderin’ if you’re hot again. If I could get some of that body heat, well, I’d thank you.”

Gabriel tilts his head, stretching his smooth neck, perfect to leave love bites.

“No shirts required,” Jesse adds.

“A glass of rum is all it takes for you to be so bold?” Gabriel scoffs as he rolls his shirt into a ball.

“This bold with you, yeah.”

Gabriel licks his lip and looks to the side. Wondering, maybe trying to come up with an excuse. They have already been so closed before. More of that can’t be bad.

Jesse sighs softly when Gabriel drops the shirt and lies down on the couch. McCree moves quickly and excitedly, afraid the offer will expire. Once he’s in front of the couch, he hesitates. Gabriel looks up at him, laying there as if he’s some kind of naked model that drives Jesse insane with lust. Maybe it’s a bad idea.

“Changed your mind, vaquero?” Gabriel’s tone belongs to the devil himself. Luring him in, challenging his own idea and courage.

“Just admiring the view, sugar,” Jesse says and crawls on the couch, hovering over Gabriel who cocks his head again as their eyes meet.

He’s too perfect. Too handsome to be human and too tempting to resist.

Jesse slowly lowers, tugging the blanket on top of both as he settles nicely. One of Gabriel’s arms wraps over his back as he shifts his thighs a little apart, leaving more room for Jesse’s bulk. Besides the winds and the crackle of the fire, there’s no other sound. It’s quite cozy and nice. McCree smiles as his face is pressed between Gabriel’s pecs. He smells nice. Musky and with a hint of his soap; milky warm oatmeal. Jesse wants to press a trail of kisses up and down, praise Gabriel’s body with not just words. Leave marks that won’t fade even with his enhancements.

Something hits the window, making him flinch his head up and cut his thoughts short.

“Probably a branch,” Gabriel suggests.

“Yeah,” Jesse says and looks at Gabriel. They are frozen in time, melting against each other. McCree dares to smile. “I meant what I said about no one having to know what happened here.”

“You’re walking into dangerous territory, vaquero.”

“It’s not like I don’t break the rules.”

“No, I meant that with you here, like this,” Gabriel brushes a lock of hair away from Jesse’s face and behind his ear. “I want to do things to you that will leave you screaming and begging for more.”

Jesse swallows. There’s no way he’s joking. Gabriel never jokes this far even with Jesse’s flirting. The most he can get is a joke like the one he did before of being bad to look at. They’ve never touched this close to actually sex even if Jesse dreams about it constantly.

“Do them. And I can show you the many other talents I have with my mouth that will drive you crazy,” Jesse ends the sentence with a smirk, trying to embrace a demon in him seeing as he’ll have to play bolder if he wants to keep up with Gabriel.

“You wanna start or should I?” Gabriel asks, leaning his head a little closer to McCree. His warm breath brushing Jesse’s lips before he pulls away.

“Gimme a minute,” Jesse says, also getting closer just to pull back, teasing at a kiss. “I wanna savor this.”

Gabriel’s hand tightens on Jesse’s back, his fingers pinning just for a second, like he’s trying to resist not starting the kiss. Jesse just wants to take his time with it. Many days and nights imagining such a thing, believing it would never happen. He has one shot at their first kiss. He wants it to be as perfect as it can be.

Their noses bump first; Jesse rubs the tips of them lightly before leaning his chin forward. Gabriel’s lips part and Jesse presses his against them. Reyes’ other hand slides up Jesse’s back, completely embracing him, pulling him as closer as he can. Jesse breathes in the kiss when he confirms it’s all real, when Gabriel responds with the same vigor.

Hell, it might hurt when they leave this cursed winter wonderland, but Jesse will enjoy it for the moment. He will let Gabriel use him as he pleases, tear him apart and say thank you at the end. It’s all he can ask for, and he’s more than thankful that his commander is indulging him this way.

Jesse glides one hand up Gabriel’s stomach and chest, one nipple ends up caught between two fingers. Gabriel moans when Jesse pinches and twists it a little, then his tongue laps into McCree’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Minutes draw on and they only focus on their mouths for the time being. Their lips move sometimes in sync, sometimes off. There’s a bite or two and tugging as well. All playful and steamy as the living room grows hotter.

When they part, they’re breathless and don’t go that far as their lips brush one another when Gabriel says, “You really can drive me insane with that mouth.”

Jesse chuckles. “I’m just gettin’ started, honeybee.” Jesse kisses Gabriel, a quick peck that leaves both wanting more. There’s another, then a third longer kiss. Jesse kisses down Gabriel’s jaw and chest until his mouth falls on one Reyes’ nipple. The commander moans low and stretches to the stimulation and Jesse’s hands travel over the delicious well sculpted stomach and side, feeling every muscle ripple under Gabriel’s skin.

“Jesse,” Gabriel whispers as McCree continues to play. He licks his way to the other nipple, just as perky and sandy as the other one without Jesse’s attention. “Can’t believe this is happening. Can’t believe I’m letting this happen.”

Jesse peppers kisses between Gabriel’s plump pecs and looks at Gabriel. “Me neither, sugarplum.”

Gabriel’s smile brightens the room before it’s eclipsed by Jesse’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Jesse also can’t believe it was this easy. If he had known, if he had just tried it back at base, would it have been the same?

Thoughts like that are wiped away when Gabriel moans in his mouth and Jesse returns it. When he’s had enough, when Jesse feels he can part from such a delectable spot, he moves lower. Lower than Gabriel’s chest and stomach. He reaches Reyes’ pants and beams at the tent in his jeans. When he unbuttons and unzips, he pulls out a girthy and longer than average cock. He’s salivating to just the sight, getting lustier and lustier for it by the second.

“You like what you see?” Gabriel teases, lifting Jesse’s chin with one finger. McCree adores the view. Gabriel’s dick, fully hard and proud, then his patch of hair up in a trail, his abs and delicious pecs. It’s a perfect example of anatomy one would find in a book. The most gorgeous specimen Jesse has ever laid his eyes on. And he’s all his for the moment.

He pulls Gabriel’s pants off and throws them aside, along with his boxers. He takes a moment to admire Gabriel in all his naked glory and goes for a quick kiss before he returns to the commander’s cock. Jesse licks at the head, circles it and sucks on it. Gabriel’s head falls back, breaking eye contact with Jesse as he works his magic. McCree takes it as a sign to continue, to prove all he can do and make his commander more than happy. Jesse laps at the shaft, tracing the veins and the line under the head, a spot that makes Gabriel tremble. McCree sucks on the crown some more, savors the pre that has come out maybe too soon. He is very proud about it.

Jesse takes him inch by inch, adjusting his jaw to the size. Then, when he feels ready and daring, he takes him completely.

“Jesus, McCree,” Gabriel hisses. “Fuck.”

Jesse moans on purpose, to give Gabriel more pleasure and friction as his cock sits in Jesse’s throat. He pulls up and back down. He doesn’t stop bobbing his head, sucking along the way. He uses one of his hands to play with Gabriel’s hairy balls, massaging and rolling them. They feel heavy and so delicious he doesn’t resist going down to nuzzle and suckle on them while one hand strokes Gabriel’s member.

He has the commander jerking, his stomach heaving and his legs don’t stay still as they bend and his toes curl.

“Jesse,” Gabriel calls louder than he has, pressing a hand to his face as he arches up.

“Who knew you’d be this loud, sir,” Jesse says, kissing Gabriel’s inner right thigh. It’s hot and smooth, the fat jiggling as he shakes uncontrollably. Good. Now that he knows he can get Reyes this was, McCree wants to continue. He wants Gabriel go to him once they’ve returned to base and wants the best fuck of his life.

It takes more toying, and Jesse has Gabriel coming down his throat. McCree’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he drinks it all.

“Fuck, McCree,” Gabriel sighs, head falling back against the couch’s arm rest.

“Thank you, sir,” Jesse says, planting soft kisses in his inner thighs. “Thank you so much.”

Gabriel laughs softly and sits up. Jesse raises to meet him in a sloppy, desperate kiss. “Let me return the favor.”

“Fuck me ‘n’ we’re even.”

“Planning on that, vaquero.” Gabriel stands but doesn’t part from Jesse’s lips. McCree kneels on the couch before he’s turned around to bend over the backrest by one of Gabriel’s hands on his neck. The same slides down Jesse’s back, making the cowboy arc back like a cat.

Gabriel pulls down his pants and briefs in one go, launching them away. He stands right behind McCree’s exposed ass. He caresses it gently before a sharp slap takes him by surprise. Jesse bites his lip, stiffening a moan.

“Is that okay?” Gabriel asks.

“Yes,” Jesse says, hanging his head over the couch. “Again.” He grips on to the edge, preparing for the next strike.

His whole body moves with the shock of it, and he loves it. The third comes with a grope to his hot cheek. He hopes there’s some red after, that he won’t be able to sit for a while. He wishes he won’t be able to walk.

His other cheek doesn’t go unattended. Gabriel gives it four strikes before he pulls both apart to have a good look at Jesse’s hole. His thumb slides over it while his index finger brushes down his taint and balls. They hang heavy and big, ready to be emptied on the spot if Gabriel continues the devious torture.

One finger teases the rim, pretending like it’s gonna go inside and Jesse pushes back, wanting it already. Gabriel’s other hand holds Jesse’s waist. “Easy, vaquero. You’ll get what you want.”

“Please, sir”

Gabriel hums, appreciating the plea with the title that he’s so used to hearing, but not in such a filthy way.

Instead of Gabriel’s fingers inside of him, Jesse gets something probably better. Reyes lowers and begins to lick the hole, poking the tip of his tongue, going against the restrain to enter. Gabriel pulls the cheeks apart again and lets them bounce against his face as he dives deeper, enjoying Jesse like he’s a meal and Gabriel is starving to death.

“Oh, fuck!” Jesse sings. His body is giving into Gabriel, giving him easy access as one finger slips inside. It goes in and out before it turns and curls, beginning to stretch Jesse from inside. Sadly, it doesn’t last long as Jesse is left empty.

He follows Gabriel with his gaze as the commander heads to the kitchen and quickly searches through the cabinets. He grabs a bottle of something and reads the label. He sees Jesse looking at him and walks to the back of the couch. “Making sure it’s safe,” Gabriel explains and kisses Jesse before returning to where he belongs, behind Jesse, about to fuck his brains out.

A slicked finger spreads the oil over Jesse’s pucker before it dips inside. Gabriel stands straight, watching and admiring his own slow work on Jesse. One finger isn’t enough. McCree wants more and more. “Please.”

“Patience,” it’s all Gabriel says, his finger begins to move slower and Jesse groans.

Finally, after a bit more of slow prepping, a second finger joins inside. This time, Gabriel moves them a little faster and deeper, making sure Jesse will be able to handle the length. As he thrusts them in, he slaps and grabs Jesse’s ass. McCree becomes a moaning mess as both sensations clash and spark up his body.

If the start felt slow, this feels even worse. Gabriel takes care of Jesse like he’s a lover he has had for a lifetime instead of a quick fuck. And though McCree should love that, cold has started to creep on him and he’s afraid it’ll kill the mood. He also just wants Gabriel to fill him up. He can be all gentle and make love in the second round. Jesse will be more than happy to do it. “Boss, please, I’m startin’ to freeze.”

Gabriel growls, not appreciated being hurried in what seems like a ritual to have perfect sex. A third finger joins the others and their movement together is merciless. “Y-yes,” Jesse quakes.

“I’ll get you all nice and warm, McCree, don’t you worry.” Gabriel’s tone promises many things that Jesse is ready to receive.

When a fourth finger slides inside of Jesse, he’s damn sure he’s ready to take in Gabriel even if it still hurts a little. Gabriel thinks otherwise as he still prepares him.

Jesse didn’t think he would be happy being left gaping an empty when Gabriel finally thinks it’s enough. Gabriel bends over Jesse, his cock snuggled nicely between his cheeks, but not inside. He kisses Jesse over his shoulder, the noise of it overshadowing everything else.

“Lay on your stomach,” Gabriel orders and Jesse moves with aching knees, relief he gets to stretch them.

Gabriel crawls on top of Jesse’s thighs, his cock brushing Jesse’s tender cheeks. He slaps each again and again, then rubs his cock over them. Jesse does nothing but lay there and bite his bottom lip until it hurts. Gabriel guides his cock into Jesse’s hole, the head rubs circles around the rim, getting closer and closer until it is swallowed. Gabriel thrusts lightly, wanting just the head for a moment, letting Jesse get used to the new stretch. Jesse wiggles his hips, wanting more. Gabriel holds him in place with his hands on his back and begins to push more.

Jesse gasps and draws out a moan as Gabriel continues to push until he has nothing more to give. Until he’s balls deep into Jesse. Even with the stretch, burning and feeling full, Jesse doesn’t believe it’s real. That his commander, the man he has had a crush on for years, is about to fuck him into a couch while they’re stranded. Maybe they could take this time to do something productive, to get help, but what can they really do without a way to communicate with someone? Or even leave the cabin. The best option is to stay warm and wait until the storm ceases. What better way than this?

“You feel so good, vaquero,” Gabriel says against Jesse’s ear and thrusts once. Jesse gasps to the force of it. His wildest dream is coming true and he can’t do much but take it. He doesn’t want to do more than that.

Gabriel’s hips rock like waves of a wild ocean. He manages to tear screams and moans from Jesse with the way he maneuvers his body over him. There’s something amazing about feeling defenseless, trapped between the couch and Gabriel while he does what he pleases. His body doesn’t feel cold. They both feel like they’re about to burn down the cottage. If they were any close to a window, Jesse is sure they would fog the glass and melt the snow around the frame.

The couch rocks with them. The night table shakes to the impact and the lamp on top seems to be on the verge of falling over. Jesse doesn’t know what to hold on to. He grabs his own hair and the edge of the sofa, but it doesn’t seem enough for his hands that don’t stay still. Gabriel has the perfect solution as he grabs both and pins them to Jesse’s back with his own. Doing that sparks something in Gabriel as he begins to move faster and faster. Happy he’s got his prey completely helpless and for himself.

“So good, chiquito,” Gabriel murmurs, leaning down to kiss and bite at Jesse’s shoulder. He pulls out harshly, the slippery feeling of his cock leaving Jesse makes him whine.

Reyes sits down and Jesse wastes no time on saddling his lap and rising up, taking Gabriel’s cock in one hand to put it back inside. “That’s right, Jesse, take all of me again.”

Jesse thinks he’s the one that’s going to move, but he’s surprised when Gabriel lifts him a little and fucks upwards into him. Jesse wraps his arms around the commander’s warm neck as he moans frantically. Gabriel pulls at Jesse’s hair, he’s gasping and grunting, searching his pleasure. Jesse has never been so happy to be used.

The position doesn’t seem to work for Gabriel as he rises, making Jesse yelp, and wrap his legs around him. Gabriel lays him down on the couch, without breaking contact, and continues his vicious assault. Jesse arches up, allowing Gabriel to grab his hips and move him instead of fucking into him.

“God, Gabriel!” Jesse screams.

“Oh, Jesse,” Gabriel follows, quieter but just as passionate.

One deep thrust and Jesse’s cock twitches before come spills out of it, decorating his hairy chest and stomach. “Beautiful,” Gabriel says. “Simply beautiful.”

Jesse is left panting and catching his breath while Gabriel continues to fuck him, licking away Jesse’s come. Jesse is transfixed by the sight. His commander’s wide tongue grooming him, cleaning away what he caused. His cock’s gone limp, bouncing to every impact from Gabriel, but he wants to go again, and not stop until the world ends.

Reyes comes inside of him, deep and a lot by the feel of it. Jesse sighs, pleased to the sensation. Pleased to see Gabriel defeated, exhausted and satisfied. Glowing not only by the fire, but by the flame both lit in each other.

Gabriel pulls out of Jesse and turns them on their side, pulling the blanket that had been thrown over the head rest to cover them. The thing to do would be to get cleaned, but Jesse’s not about to pour cold water on him, nor in him. He’ll take care of it later.

“If you start feeling cold again, let me know.”

“If we warm up like that, I’m freezin’ already,” Jesse says, causing Gabriel to laugh.

“Trust me, I’m ready to take you again, vaquero. But you need to regain some energy.”

Jesse groans lightly, tucking his head under Gabriel’s chin. Gabriel pulls the blanket and Jesse closer, wanting both to be warm enough. At first Jesse thinks the blanket won’t be enough, but Gabriel’s heat surrounds him like before and his eyelids slowly flutter to a close.

When Jesse wakes up, the lamp on the nightstand is on, and the room feels much warmer to be from the fireplace alone. He sits up slowly and looks back at the kitchen, where Gabriel is stirring something a pot on the stove. Gabriel catches him awake and smile. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jesse says, shier than he meant to.

“Soup’s almost done,” Gabriel says, turning down the heat. “The power came on and started it quickly so we had something to eat. Something better than oatmeal bars, at least.”

“Good thinkin’.”

“I also called the Russian base. They will come for us in four hours.”

“You got through?”

Gabriel nods, smiling. “We’re going to be home soon, Jesse. Rest of Blackwatch is on their way. They just have to make sure the skies are clear and the zone is safe to land.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Jesse says.

“Put some clothes on, dinner’s ready. Well, late dinner, slash, almost breakfast. We slept through four in the morning.”

“Slept like a baby though,” Jesse comments, stretching his arms up before he searches for his pants. He thinks they’re enough for now. He might also be wishfully thinking for a second round, but he won’t push.

When Gabriel serves them the soup in two bowls, he rejoins Jesse on the couch. McCree can’t help be surprised at Gabriel as he’s only wearing his boxers. They eat quietly for a moment before Jesse asks, “Any news?”

Gabriel shakes his head. “Rainer said there was no explosion. They followed the train and nothing happened. When they caught the train at its last stop, they didn’t find us. They’re all surprised as to how the gang managed to drop us off without them knowing. They believe by the time they checked the train, we were already off somewhere.”

“Do they have a lead on them?”

“Yeah, they found a hideout close to where we dropped on the train. We’ll take care of them once we regroup.”

“I’m getting’ Peacekeeper back,” Jesse says, mostly to himself, but Gabriel chuckles.

They fall back into silence until Gabriel finishes first and takes his bowl to the sink. Jesse finishes quickly after that, but he puts his bowl on the nightstand. They sit there, in the quiet again. Jesse rubs his hands together to keep them busy while Gabriel observes the fire.

It feels like they did nothing. Like they’re starting over and Jesse doesn’t know how. Maybe Gabriel doesn’t want to. He hasn’t asked or even hinted at their time together. Maybe he’s back at being his commander with those rules between them that he bended for a couple of hours.

Gabriel stands up, breaking Jesse’s train of thought. “I’ll be taking a shower.” Jesse nods and Gabriel walks away, but stops at the frame of the bathroom door. “You’re more than welcome to join me. To save water.”

“Yeah! Of course!” Jesse jumps and can’t take his pants off fast enough before following Gabriel into the shower.

Four hours pass in a heated session of love making. This time, it feels closer to that. They started in the shower, kissing and caressing each other. Stroking each other’s cocks until they came together. They kissed the way into the couch again, Jesse falling on top of Gabriel, with droplets of water still on them. Jesse did the honors of opening himself up on top of Gabriel, while the commander enjoyed the show and played with Jesse’s nipples and cock.

Jesse rode him the rest of the time, at his own pace. Slow at first, but sometimes bouncing hard enough it felt the couch would break in half. Gabriel’s grip on his hips was leaving a blooming mark. Jesse bit his lip to the thought of the bruises he could get. A belt of purple and green clouds that will hurt sweetly.

“Harder,” he asked and was glad Gabriel knew exactly what he meant as his grip tightened, causing Jesse’s head to fall back as he screamed to the ceiling.

They came together again, Jesse dropping on top of Jesse as both panted. Gabriel brushed Jesse’s hair, a way to cease his rapid heart and kissed the cowboy’s forehead. They remained like that until they heard the dropship growling in the sky. They had to hurry to get dressed and look as close to presentable as they could as well as leave the shed how they found it. Jesse left a little note to the owner, explaining the broken lock and saying ‘thank you’ for the shelter.

Jesse sits in the ship, with a blanket, new socks and boots on. He’s happy to be back with the rest of the crew, but as he watches Gabriel speak to them, giving orders and planning the next move, he can’t help feel an ache in his chest. He knew this would hurt. He knew there would be consequences to being so bold and reckless with his feelings. Yet, he decided to fuck them and become Gabriel’s toy to pass time. If he had the chance, he wonders if he would do it again.

When the team disperse, Gabriel looks at him and nods, followed by a soft smile. Jesse stands up. He has to set things straight. Has to know if he’s allowed to talk about it or it will be left in the cabin.

“Feeling better?” Gabriel asks.

“Much better, in a way,” Jesse says.

“This will make you feel happier then. We’re getting Peacekeeper. I’m sending the rest of Blackwatch to scout the hideout. You need rest. We’ll wait at the base where you can get some real rest and lots of sheets.”

“That does make me feel happier,” Jesse smiles and looks down at the table, where a halo map is opened and a red mark sets their target.

Gabriel crosses his arms and also looks at the map, pleased with himself. Jesse steps closer and he says as low as he can, “I know I said no one has to know what happened, but…” he trails off when Gabriel looks at him, but he doesn’t coward away. “Does that mean it stays there, too?”

Gabriel eyes trail over Jesse’s face before he smiles. “If it did, would I be inviting you to stay in the same room as me while we wait.”

The corner of Jesse’s lips twitch up and looks away as he feels his cheeks getting warm.

“If it did,” Gabriel begins, getting closer and cupping Jesse’s jaw in his hand. “Would I do this?”

Jesse’s eyes remain wide opened as Gabriel kisses him, surrounded by their small squad. The seconds tick by and Jesse cares less and less. He closes his eyes but the kiss ends too soon.

“You owe me thirty bucks,” Jesse hears Rainer say, followed by Taylor’s defeated groan.


End file.
